Out of Bounds
by ausllylogic
Summary: Ally is starting her freshmen year in college in New York City. She has always been a good girl who followed the rules and never did the wrong thing, but will a handsome professor change her mind?


I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock reaching over to grab my phone and silence the annoying ringtone. I groaned and moved the covers off my head and stared up at the ceiling. Today was my first day of freshmen year of college. I had gotten in on several scholarships for academics, school clubs, and volunteering hours. I worked really hard to get to college since my dad couldn't give that much money for tuition, I love him but he's the cheapest person I know. My mom spends all of her money on travelling and I don't see her that much but its fine.

I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to find my best friend Trish sitting at the counter in our dorm room. She was reading a magazine and eating some muffins. "Morning ally!" my spunky Hispanic friend greeted.

"Good morning! You ready for our first day of freshmen year? Oh you mind if I have a muffin?" I asked.

"Yea sure I got them for us, and oh yea I'm so ready for this. Just think, hot boys, college parties, I'm so pumped!"

I rolled my eyes, "I meant are you excited for SCHOOL, what time is your first class?

"In about 10 minutes" she replied looking through a magazine.

"Trish! You better head out now! It takes 10 minutes just to get over there!" I was worried for my friend. "Relax Ally, it's just one class" she said getting up and grabbing her things.

"Whatever you say, I'm gonna go get ready, meet up for lunch?" I asked "yea sure! Meet me at Josie's Diner on campus corner?"

"Sounds great, have an amazing first day, I gotta go get ready! I said as I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I got dressed in my dark blue skinny jeans, black and white striped shirt with a forest green jacket, and black ankle boots. I had 30 mins until my class at 8:30 so I decided to actually care about what my hair looked like. I curled my long brown hair with auburn highlights and brushed it out into long waves. Then I applied some mascara, eyeliner, and some light pink lip gloss. I didn't take time with foundation and blush its only school and my complexion was fine. Feeling pleased enough with my appearance I left the bathroom.

I went to the door to grab my keys, and backpack full of my books and laptop. It was mid-October and the weather was pretty cold for New York so I grabbed my tan coat and scarf and made my way to my first class: English Literature. I found the right building and followed the crowed of students into my classroom. I sat on the front row because I always focus the best and fiddled with my laptop and waited for my professor.

A pretty blonde girl sat next to me and introduced herself as Carrie. I told her my name was Ally and was just about to ask her where she was from when I was interrupted by the classroom door opening. I looked over and was hit with a tall and well-dressed man entering the room.

I stared at him with wide eyes as he walked over to his desk and placed his satchel on his desk, then sit on the front of his desk. He looked no older than 24 and put the god Adonis to shame. He had bright blonde hair that fell right above his eyes and was disheveled in the most amazing way. He wore a dark blue suit with white shirt underneath and took off his blazer and rolled up his long sleeved shirt to expose his huge muscles. He looked around the room with big brown eyes and crossed his strong arms across his chest with a slight smirk on his face.

Then he made eye contact with me. Crap. I immediately looked down at my laptop, a slight blush creeping on my face.

"Good morning students. My name is Austin Moon, but you may all call me Austin. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year and since this is my first year teaching you will all have it rather easy, I know your welcome." He joked causing the whole room to laugh.

"Now I am unlike most of the teachers here because I am going to require you to do something that's rather hard, think. That is going to be our main focus this year. I'm going to make you think, we will read countless novels and you will be in charge in finding the different levels of theme, symbolism, etc. We will have a quiz every week, but don't freak, it will be over things from a simple poem to a book we are reading in class."

He continued for the rest of the hour and captured the whole class with his words. Every time he would ask a question almost every hand in the room shot up, everyone was so enthralled with him and I was too. Right before the bell rang he told us our first assignment which was to simply write down 3 facts about ourselves that we wanted to change ; and with that the bell rang.

"People got up and started trickling out of the doorway but not before being personally met with Mr. Austin, he shook everyone's hand as they left. By the time it was my turn to meet him everyone in the room had left.

He looked over at me and my world slowed down, I could barely make out his hello as he extended his hand with the most handsome smile I had ever seen on his face. SNAP OUT OF IT ALLY!

"Hello, It's very nice to meet you Mr. Moon" I shakily replied as I felt his hand come in contact with mine. He was even more devilishly handsome up close. He squeezed my hand lightly and my heart jumped into my throat, "Please, call me Austin" he smirked at me.

"And what may I ask is your name?" He let go of my hand, not without leaving a burning sensation behind it.

"A-ally, Ally Dawson". I shakily replied

"Well its very nice to meet you Ally Dawson" I suddenly felt as if i heard my name for the first time.

"You as well…..Austin" he laughed as I adjusted my backpack "You seem like an excellent teacher and I cannot wait to learn from you this year", I commented smiling at him.

"Why thank you Miss Dawson, I look forward to teaching you" There's that damn smirk again.

I didn't want to leave and my legs wouldn't move so I just stood there and looked at him and his boyish smirk.

After an eternity I said my goodbyes and as I was halfway out of the door he called to me "I'll see you around, Ally" it sounded more like a question than a statement so I turned and smiled shrugging my shoulders, "If you can find me". I teased feeling a burst of confidence enter my body.

I turned and heard him laugh as I walked away. I didn't get far as I moved behind a wall and leaned against it. Holy. Crap. What. Was. That. I shook my head and tried to focus on leveling my breathing. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

 **So..whatcha think!? Reviews are most appreciated!**


End file.
